


KALOPSIA

by angellssx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Horror, M/M, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellssx/pseuds/angellssx
Summary: AUIndigo Rivers, a notable Hufflepuff girl who ultimately regains fragments of memories from when her mind had been altered. Seeking for answers, she obtains a dark artefact and is accidentally stumbled to a reality where the good are evil and the evil are good, however, a dark clone of her is stuck in the reality she had left.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's (J.K who? I only know Hagrid and Daniel Radcliffe who wrote them) characters nor the Harry Potter storyline, I only own my oc's.
> 
> TW | contains —> violence, gore, dark themes, death and more. (I'll put a TW at the start of the chapter)  
> Inspired around the OOTP - DH books and films. Of course.

**DEATH, A GRIM FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH** **.** There wasn't a death in the family, but it was perceived to be just like it. Indigo Rivers and her younger sister never knew their mother, a mother who thought she had the strength to keep herself believing— believing in sorcery.

Mabel King was a muggle, a muggle with a stubborn mind, a practical person. She grew up with fictitious characters that were noticeably described as magical beings in her stories— just a child when she believed. A degree in literature and teaching took a direction towards the time when she met William Rivers, a merely graduated half-blood of Hogwarts, whom had attained the approval to visit muggle towns for research.

Oblivious to his abilities, she was in love. _Blindly in love._ Love that perhaps wasn't meant to last, it was amoral for her to abandon the life she thought she wanted.

With a swirl of the wand, she no longer recollected her memories, wasted in the dark pits of her subconscious mind, no access to it. William fought the urge to let her go, if she truly wanted a life being with a wizard, she would've never threatened to unmask him in the muggle world.

He wanted nothing but the best, the prime experience for his two daughters whom he had altered their memories of their mother to make as if she had never existed. He hadn't realised that the mind of Indigo Rivers would not detach away from the woman, fragments of a woman with sandy blonde hair and a fair complexion with hints of blush progressively reoccurred.

_It was cruel but it was requisited._

Indigo's mind deepened every year, wisps of memories floating around as if they were fragile smoke filling the air— once it was there, it was hard to get rid of.

Perhaps it was déjà vu.  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━  
  
  


**September 1st, 1989**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" echoed the bellowing sorting hat. Indigo was unable to grasp the idea of her being in a house other than Gryffindor, it felt like an unwanted betrayal.

Her dark eyes scanned the hall, rows of students plonking down in their assigned houses. A pair of great blue eyes stalked her, a first year with flaming red hair, who had sat near two other similar ginger boys— Gryffindors.

Her sluggish legs proceeded to slowly pace towards the Hufflepuff table, placing her body next to a taller boy. The boy with a fairly medium melanin pigmented flesh and deep green eyes, hints of brown flecks surround his pupil— whereas one eye hued brown.

"Hello," he shook out his hand, smiling eagerly. "My name is Killian, what's yours?"

"Hi, I'm Indigo."

"Nice to meet you. I noticed your face when you were being sorted, y'know Hufflepuff isn't all that bad. I'm a first year too but I can feel it," he murmured, leaning atop of the table, rows of roast chicken, pudding and more were perfectly decorated.

"We just met but I have trust in you," her glowing eyes glinted within the candle lit hall, hands rummaging to find specific foods.

The Great Feast had commenced, pupils sorted into their respected houses and Professors overlooking everyone on a top step. Indigo surveyed the tables, her wondering eyes landed once more on the ginger boy whose face turned from the twin towards her.

They looked stockier and goofier than the other ginger boy, still growing of course and they were fairly cute— perhaps she had developed a fancy liking to not only one but the other too. Indigo hadn't paid much attention to when they were being sorted just minutes ago, only heard for her name and no one else.

"You know, I don't think there's any other food better than these," Killian gobbled, respectively closing his mouth as he talked. "My parents are both muggles and they've never really cooked anything like these."

"My dad's favourite part of attending Hogwarts are the feasts."

"Your dad went here?"

"Of course, he's a Half-blood that was sorted into Gryffindor. He's actually right there with the Professors'," she pointed, index finger extending out to the middle aged man next to Professor Snape.

"Wow, I'm the only magical one in my family, mum went completely mental when she found out but it's all good now. What about your mum?"

"Well, I-I don't know— I don't know anything about her," she stammered, sitting upright while correcting her posture to distract her gloomy body.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me to say."

"No! It's all good, don't worry about it," her teeth flashed amidst her lips, smiling softly and reassuring the boy to forget about it.  
  


The trembling light of the floating candles had flickered intensely, the bewitched skylight filled with imitating stars— enchanted to mirror the very nightly sky outside the castle.

Students followed behind house Prefects, lost first years struggled to maintain their paces towards their house common rooms.

Two gingered boys approached either side of the girl, their freckled arms swung around her shoulder. "Umm... Who are you?" Her body pacing behind the Hufflepuff students as her arms tried to remove the boys' hands.

"I'm Gred and this is my brother Forge," one twin said.

"Those aren't your names, are they?"

"Are you questioning the names that our parents gave us?" The other remarked, questioning the brunette with great confidence.

"No! I-I just think— never mind," she breathed, her breaths softened and relaxed.

"It's not like we could make fun of your name— uh what is your name?" Fred Weasley grinned down to the smaller girl, his eyes focused on her face as she responded.

"Indigo."

"Thanks for that lovely, we have your name!" The pair of Gryffindor twins briskly hurried off, scattering towards the rest of the Gryffindor students. She was stunned, glazing her eyeballs at the two mischievous boys, goofing around with a taller boy who shared the same features.

"Oi first year, are you coming?" Gabriel Truman huffed, a Hufflepuff prefect with an annoyingly zealous aura.   
  
  
  
  



	2. 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐄

**September 1st, 1995**

**THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS** , stationed at the platform of nine and three-quarters, students boarding from every carriage doorway. Indigo Rivers roamed the aisle, narrowed just for the trolley cart to stroll through and checking past every compartment there was.

The newly appointed Head Girl ushered the pupils into the compartments, her body pacing and struggling to keep them clear of the aisle. A reflective glimpse of glass had glinted to her face, annoyed with what it was she had turned to face the very same ginger boys.

She wasn't surprised that Fred and George Weasley were the culprits, they couldn't care less about getting caught either. Her hands reached down to the handle, sliding the thinly wooded door open and tightly focused her gaze towards the trio. Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

"Indi, look at this!" Fred Weasley attracted her attention to a specific product. The product was a deep rich blue in colour, it looked unfinished— perhaps a prototype but she wasn't sure. "It's called Indigo— you get it? Cause it's blue..."

"That's so dumb."

"It's not actually a product. I was just messing with you!" his hands glided the shiny half of the product. The top had an iridescent gleam to it, merely covering the blue. She couldn't describe the what it was— the product, only the weird contrasts of the colours.

"Wow I hadn't noticed. Gred. Forge," she mimicked the names that she heard that day when she had been sorted into her rightful house.

"You're not still mad at us for that? Are you?" George Weasley looked up from another product that had been labelled and branded with two W's. It looked neater than the other false tester, a prototype but it was an actual merchandise.

"Of course I am!"

The girl's eyes briskly turned away from George's, she had a grudge against him for something that had happened between them in the fourth year. She was rather close to the other ginger twin.

"Honestly, hearing her call you two that for a long time is so hilarious to me," laughter came from Lee. His lips tucked into each other, tightly containing more chuckles from producing.

"Shut up Lee!"

"Yes ma'am— uh Head Girl," his head backed away from the girl. Still covering his mouth with the width of his palm as he tried to block in his laughter.

"Head Girl, what's it like being so boring? Percy can relate," Fred continued, sitting loosely in the seat and reclining his back into the back rest of the velvet textured seating. His face was quite the embodiment of a quipping remark, transparent underneath the smug smile that he was known for and especially George, when they would watch their successes of pranks.

"I don't think you want to say that to me when I give you detentions," Indigo scolded, bringing her head towards the boys while her body had merely passed the compartment door.

"BORING! Spice it up Indi."

"I want to strangle you. All of you!" she could feel her hands being dragged urgently towards them, however, that was just apart of her false hallucination.

Her struggling sighs to breathe calmly had been interrupted by Lee's annoying tone of a sarcasm.

"Kinky," Lee blatantly looked with a daring eye to the girl.

"Fuck off!"

"Hey, don't swear Miss Hufflepuff— goody good girl," Fred jested, mocking the stereotype of the Hufflepuff house and attributes that she had inherited from being in it for seven years.

George was silently nodding, knowing that she had a preferable friendship with Fred instead of him. It had made him feel excluded from interacting or being in close range with the girl. Either way, because of that uneventful day of the fourth year, she had starting dating an insufferable ignorant boy in Slytherin.

Cassius fucking Warrington.

Cassius Warrington was a Head Boy of that school year, impressing his girlfriend with the prefect status, however, still spitting on Gryffindors' like the Weasley twins and Harry potter. She was blindly in love with the boy to realise that he had been consistently taunting her friends with a substantial amount of threats and insulting jeers.

"Don't refer me to those Hufflepuff stereotypes. I'm going to go back to my compartment, so don't do stupid shit," her hands semi wrapped around the edge of the darkened wooded door with thinly panes of hardened glass draped with a small dulled curtain.

"Yes, please go back to your idiot boyfriend."

"His name is Cassius, Fred." she retracted backwards, turning around to shut the compartment door with subtle force— making sure to not damage the wood when she had closed it.

Her duties within the train were unadorned— order annoying kids and threaten them into their own compartments. The only ones she would boss and threaten, would be the Weasley twins and Lee. If it were anyone else— she would, perhaps be a downright bitch.

Indigo felt a faint pressure to her wrists. She watched her surroundings spin with the intent of not falling over when facing the person.

Cassius stood there with a puffed expression, mixed within a smugly grin that had been plastered over his face.

"Are you sitting with me?"

"No. I think I'm going to sit with Killian and Sorine," she insisted, gesturing her index finger to two compartments down.

"Killian? Why?" his eyes darted from the girl towards the semi empty room. His facial features turned to a distinctive disgust look that had matched his tone of voice.

"I want to sit with my friends."

"Why not the Prefect compartment? It's reserved for the Head Boy and Girl." Cassius felt a wave of betrayal from the slightly smaller girl.

"I'm good. I'll see you when we get off, yeah?"

His hands rushed to hers— caressing them before a brisk walk back to his friends. All he did was a plain nod and an affectionate gesture. He didn't talk. Felt betrayed.

She didn't want to sit near a bundle of ignorant Slytherins and listen to them talk low of other students.

It was immoral.  
  
  
━━━━━━━━━━  
  


The dusk starry night had hastily approached the Earth's outermost atmosphere. It was a rare sight to see such a clear stillness of the darkened sky— mixed with glints of stars that had magically crept into view.

Even without a telescopic observance, you could see the panorama of the utter lightness that beamed from the stars.

The trio of friends sauntered from the carriages, carriages that had been pulled by the complete emptiness. Perhaps was enchanted to do that. Sorine and Indigo were well ahead, with Killian just merely behind them— dragging his belongings to sit just outside the Great Hall.

"Fuck this school year, I just want to graduate already!" Sorine whined, excited for the upcoming future and desperate to graduate.

"I know! But how unfortunate can this year be?" he caught up, wrapping his arms around both of the their shoulders as he carried a leathery bag in one hand.

"True."

Professor McGonagall had ushered each of the students to their sorted houses, however, leaving the unassigned first years in her care.

Sorine was a Slytherin, a Slytherin with cunning attributes and an attractive attitude. Their frame perched on the bench of the Slytherin table, while their eyes focused on the floor.

Their only friend in the house was a girl named, Calliope— although, the two students weren't the best of friends as Sorine was to Killian and Indigo.

Sorine had a desire for the Slytherin house— before they had met the two friends, and now had wished for the Hufflepuff title. Slytherin was fun but how could it be fun when you only had one friend out of everyone in your house?

Indigo sat, backside to the Gryffindor table with the her legs overlapping each other as a crossing motion. Her face fell stiffly on top of her palms, not wanting to look up as the Hall was now crowded with bodies of students.

"I forgot how good these are," Killian mumbled, forcing the endless quantities of roasts down the pipe of his hatch.

Killian and Ron Weasley were the same person— just in different bodies.

Killian was the epitome of a character— the quality that had made his features be of unusual or just downright amusing. No in between.

Indigo felt her hair strands slightly tug, budging the girl just a bit as she turned her head to see her annoyed younger sister. "Sorcha, what do you want?"

"George keeps giving me these," she held up copious amounts of small parchments. "Can you please just read them?"

"No."

"Indi, please. He won't leave me alone because I'm the only person he knows who can _really_ get to you," her tone insisted, shoving the papers in front of the older girl. "He's pissing me off now."

"I'm not going to read these." Indigo rushed her hand over the parchments, while she darted her eyes to a particular dish. "He can say whatever he wants and I'll just not listen."

"Fucking hell, you're so stubborn!" Sorcha hurried to the Gryffindor table— after being closely watched by their dad, whom was sitting with the other Professors. The younger girl hared to the taller twin, her head nearing his as she whispered softly to him— disappointed features had expressed frustration.

Indigo couldn't care less about what George had to say, her mind wasn't so easily as changeable as Killian's was. 


	3. 𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐔𝐌𝐍 𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐄𝐒

**AUTUMN FLASHES INVADED HER SIGHT** mixed with specs of embers drowning the girl with warmth. Her flesh stuck to the golden sheets of her Hufflepuff bed, flaming her body with what had felt like hellfire.

Blonde streaking strands infiltrated her mouth, tightly pulling the unwanted fine locks from the depths of her throat.

_What the fuck._

A nightmare she had never envisioned. She'd never experienced a dream where she had pulled lengthy hair strands from her mouth. It was disgusting to view the sight.

Clots of deep carmine blood snuck out from the hair and smearing a protective layer against the surface of her hands. Blood inked in the wrinkling creases of her palms, infusing the streaky lines with tints of the substance.

A pinch to her skin was no use — no use but to be trapped in her bloodied body, a bloody murder that she had breathed into.

Angelic tones of manipulation fluttered around her head, circling the girl with a glow pounding her eyes. It was heavenly to see a stillness of light projecting onto her.

" _Indigo_."

A woman's voice cooed, her sugary voice sweetened the atmospheric scent. She felt the amiability of her voice mumbling to her.

It was a quick change of atmosphere, changing from the exiting surroundings of hell, and to an entrance of enticing essence. She wasn't utterly sure about what she had visioned, nor wanted to leave the realm.

A millisecond of gasping back into her Hufflepuff bed before questioning what she had dreamed about. It was a strange feeling from the beginning but had transitioned to a sense of comfort that she had felt when she was younger.

It felt like Déjà vu _again —_ like she'd experienced the voice before.

The Head Girl hoisted herself from the silken sheets, her palm to the surface of the bed, and before dragging her body in simplicity.

The Hufflepuff dormitory was fiddled with contents of beige and striking expressions of canary amongst the stone walls. Vibrant ferns of green shadowed along the circular windowsills, contrasting with the warm elements.

She toed around the room, feeling the wintry metal of the door against the delicacy of her skin had ushered a feeling. Eagerly grasping the knob as she pushed her body towards the common room — a Spring escape.

Indigo pleasantly watched her surroundings change from the Earthy mixture of floral designs to a dimly night inside the stoned corridors. Her bare feet against the flooring tiles were brisk, refreshing to touch the cool surface to her skin.

It was four in the morning and dawn had still yet to be drawn out. Her body directed her to the spiralling stairs of the Astronomy Tower, dipping her feet in the nooks of the steeping stairs and travelling up to the surface.

She loved the rousing feel of the breeze that sent striking shivers to the root of her limbs from her shoulders.

Feeling a relation to cloud nine.

It was no surprise to see no one else sitting and staring longingly up at the lustre of the wishful night, and stars glinting hints of sparkling radiance.

She truly thought that she was alone.

George Weasley was careful, resting his backside against the protruding rubbles of stone compacted into a monolith.

He was there too.

Before she had entered the top of the Astronomy Tower, George was laying on specks of dust on the stone tiles, his arms tucked under the crown of his head. He was until he scattered to a nearing wall that had blocked him from her view — when he heard footsteps from the echoes.

He glimpsed at the angelic tipping of her feet within the movements of her body that was draped in a gauzy periwinkle robe with trims of a deep faux fur — a marabou robe in a similar fashion. And with a satin gown underneath.

The ginger twin studied her eyes, travelling towards a particular star that showed off more than the others. He didn't know what that exact name for the star was called but he liked looking at that one too.

They were similar, yet she preferred his brother.

He took one last hefty breath before heaving his way back towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving the girl to wander throughout her thoughts.   
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━  
  
  


The Hogwarts Library was uneasy in the afternoons, copious students studying for upcoming exams, others, however, were scattered amongst the cases of books. Books isolated by their preferred genres and located stiffly on a slight askew of each shelving unit.

The air presence felt a whiff of dust specs, floating from olden books that had been dug from the depths of forgotten shelves. And dim rays projected through the crystals of the mosaic glass windows.

It was perhaps, the only place in the castle that she truly liked spending time in. Most days she wouldn't study, but rather use the library for her leisure time.

"Sorchie, you are an absolute idiot. That doesn't mean you have to add in a full ginger root," her finger laid out on the parchment paper, guiding along with her eyes.

"Isn't that the same thing as cutting it?"

"No, no it's not. You have to be precise about it, one whole ginger root will either weigh more," Indigo lectured her younger sister. "You asked me to help you with Potions, So now listen."

"Yeah but you're being a bitch about it. It doesn't matter if I add a whole one or not. It's the same fucking thing Indi," Sorcha bellowed, her eyebrows swerved down near her eyes.

Killian was intrigued by the two sisters bickering, sitting with his head to his palm and in an expression of interest. He wasn't exactly sure of what they were talking about, but he was more involved with their fights.

"If you want to fail, then be my guest," Indigo's hand shoved the parchment paper towards the younger Rivers sibling.

"Fine, I don't need your help!" her fingers scrunched over the delicacy of the papers, and before storming from the library.

"Stupid idiot. She's yelling in the library, what an absolute nutter."

"This makes me glad that my siblings aren't magical to use spells or a wand. They're just bland and boring living a muggle life," his head slowly inclined in an amused tone.

The girl hesitantly heaved her head away from the opening of the library doorway when she noticed Fred Weasley entering with a suspiciously decorated gimmick. Having spent hours with the twins for seven years, she could easily tell them apart — and Fred was smiling over at them.

"Hellooo," he sat the object in front of the Hufflepuff pair, easing his grin with pure eager.

"Where's George?" Killian raised a quick eyebrow, slightly lowering his eyesight towards the mysterious object. "I thought you go everywhere together? Y'know, twin shit."

"He bolted when I mentioned that I was going to show Indi something," he slugged on the chair, dropping his shoulders in a relaxed position.

"That's nice because I would've left too if I saw him."

"You're being very melodramatic but you let me copy off of your work so I won't bully you too much," he softly retorted, reclining deep into the stabled splints of wood.

"I-I don't let you copy off me. You steal my work."

"No, I'm pretty sure you let me copy off you..." Fred's eyes slid towards the table, lacing the piece of fabric against his fingertips and before pulling from the shape.

"What the fuck is that?" Killian swiftly bopped his head closer towards the product, glimpsing in all crannies of it.

Indigo furrowed, grazing her eyes from the two boys, "it's a hat Killian."

"I know that but what hat is normal in the wizarding world?" he intriguingly suggested, noticing the difference within the wizarding and muggle worlds. In the wizarding world, you can turn just about any normal muggle object into a magical advancement.

"Try it on and see for yourself," Fred held the pink feathers to the boy's hands, setting it down before grinning with glee. "I promise you, you will lose your _mind_ over it — _literally_."

The boy passively shrugged, tightly holding the hat to his head as it consumed the last of his strands that had brushed under the hollowed rim.

And before the girl could blink, his head had faded into nothing. It was completely transparent. She could see the rest of the surrounding books where his head would've been, filling the emptiness with more air.

"What?" his body jerked around, not noticing that they couldn't see his facial movements or anything on his face.

"Wow Fred, you've cast an invisibility charm. Do you want a medal for completing the second year?" she teased in a long witty tone.

"I do actually."

"Woah! My head is invisible?" his hands clasped onto the surface of his face, feeling the air as he trailed down his features. "I like it," he commented before taking the object from his crown.

The boy's head from the neck up had begun to solidify, gradually perfecting his original skin tints and facial features onto his face.

"Do you have any more products?"

"Heaps, but I'll only let you try them if you become the tester."

"Pfft. Anyone who wants to become your tester is a downright idio—" her voice had utterly stopped when Killian interrupted her with an exciting response.

"Deal! And Indi, I'm not an idiot for trying these products. I know what would happen, I just think that it would be cool."

"Suit yourself, I'm taking a walk around because the library is suddenly all stuffy now," her palms pressed the edge of the desk, lifting her frame from the rigid chair and away from them.

The girl treaded to the exit, swift movements passing the tables of students as she attended to the knob of the arching door. The dark metal of her soles clacked against the stone, heaving the door open with great force.

Radiance of golden rays had spectated the girl, following her bubbling presence with more warming enthusiasm as she stooped from the indoor corridors.

It was good until she had felt a shock when the books came trembling from her grasp, feeling an accidental bump into a warm body. She huffed, shuffling her hands to her papers, clutching greatly onto each edge before looking up.

_George Weasley._

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming," he sincerely smiled, slugging down to stretch his right arm towards the girl.

"I don't need your help, Weasley."

"Weasley? Fred gets ' _Fred_ ' and I just get ' _Weasley_?'" he questioned, appearing a puzzled look plastered across his features. "Must be nice knowing that I'm the twin that no one cares enough to know my name."

"I think you're overreacting. It is your last name, is it not?" her fingers trickled down the cover of her book and folding the loose parchments back inside.

"It is."

"Then why are you complaining?" she quizzed the boy with irritation, feeling herself about to snap amidst her bones if he would ever say something stupid next.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I-I, you can't ask me a question after I've already asked you one," Indigo felt a wave of air brushed aside her body, sending spots of shivers to each limb of her tender skin. "It doesn't work like that."

"Okay. Firstly, I'm not complaining... just a little confused. And secondly, why are you mad at me?"

He knew why she was mad at him — was he just fucking with her at this point?

"You know why. Don't play dumb Weasley," she urgently waved him off before turning her middle finger to flick him off.

Hufflepuffs were stereotypically known as nice or caring, but that, of course, wasn't why she was placed in such a natural rapturous house. Zacharias Smith was a tedious example of an arrogant Hufflepuff, disgracing the canary hues with his attitude.

But she had to be careful about her attitude and profanities — Head Girl duties had to be respected at all times. 


End file.
